


Riendas

by aribakemono



Series: Los cuentos de EXO [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Multi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 09:13:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24967258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aribakemono/pseuds/aribakemono
Summary: Los fans no tienen ni idea, pero en realidad quien lleva las riendas de EXO no son Yifan ni Junmyeon.
Relationships: Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Everyone
Series: Los cuentos de EXO [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807069
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Riendas

Los fans no tienen ni idea, pero en realidad quien lleva las riendas de EXO no son Yifan ni Junmyeon.  
  
Minseok se agarra a las tradiciones coreanas para obligar a Junmyeon a ponerse a cuatro patas en su cama, a que Jongin les mire sin poder tocarse mientras se folla al líder hasta hacerle llorar por no poder correrse.  
De vez en cuando le permite a Baekhyun (que le pone todo ojitos y le dice hyung con un rintintín que sonaría delicioso si dijera oppa) cabalgarle e incluso le permite marcarle con los dientes, no puede negarse a esa carita preciosa, a esa sonrisa de niña bonita.  
  
Con Chanyeol es muy fácil porque Minseok ni siquiera necesita excusa para colarse en la ducha y masturbarle contra la pared hasta que el menor pierde el sentido de la orientación y le dice que sí, que sí, que le folle ya pero que continúe, que continúe masturbándole.  
  
Con Kyungsoo y Sehun no es tan sencillo, Minseok tiene que prometerles a uno que le dejará follarle y al otro el bubble tea más caro que encuentren y poder hacerlo con Luhan mirándoles. El mayor no tiene problemas en ninguna de esas exigencias, así que les tiene comiéndole la polla al cabo de un rato, sus lenguas se encuentran en la punta y se besan con mucha lengua, digno espectáculo de película porno, y luego le lamen hasta la base y cuando Sehun se lo mete todo en la boca, Kyungsoo le chupa y le besa los testículos y los muslos, y Luhan les observa con muchas ganas, con los ojos brillantes y los puños apretados, se ve como una princesa del porno atado a la pared.  
  
En China, Jongdae le pide sexo en público y Minseok se le queda mirando con una ceja arqueada, ¿por favor, hyung? El mayor le dice que si no es suficiente con que los demás les miren, pero no, Jongdae quiere sentir el riesgo a que le pillen mientras se lo folla con unas bonitas braguitas rosas, lacitos por todo el elástico. Minseok consiente pero solo si se pone medias de rejilla, también, que contrastan muy bien con los azulejos del baño del restaurante.  
  
Yifan y Zitao vienen como en pack algunas veces, como el día de su cumpleaños que se aparecen en su cama sin nada puesto, ni una sola sábana que los cubra, se los encuentra dándose el lote con mucha lengua y la boca abierta, para que Minseok pueda disfrutar del espectáculo. Tao mete una pierna entre las de Yifan y se restriega y a Minseok le dan ganas de participar, pero Yifan le dice "nop, por ahora no puedes unirte", y a Minseok solo se le queda grabado "por ahora" en la cabeza.  
  
A Yixing va cuando le entra ñoña, porque siempre es lento y romántico y no sabe cómo, pero siempre le hace sentir especial. Sabe qué decir y cuándo decirlo y hace que Minseok se pregunte si todo esto es amor, si es que los quiere a los doce o es solo por placer o es un poco de ambas cosas. Minseok deja que Yixing se lo folle y lo disfruta, Yixing le gime "Minseok" al oído y se siente más querido que nunca.  
  
Luhan es especial. Luhan siempre es especial porque Luhan fue el primero, antes incluso de saber que serían un grupo. Con él nunca es planeado, nunca es Minseok quien manda. Cuando están los dos a solas, Minseok no sabe jamás qué va a ocurrir, no sabe cómo lo quiere y dónde lo quiere, pero Luhan se lo da, Luhan se deja follar y se lo folla y se la chupa y se la deja chupar, no importa que Minseok no lo sepa porque él sí lo sabe, lo que quiere el mayor. Él siempre lo sabe. Luhan le besa hasta dejarle extenuado, hasta que no siente los labios y Minseok le reparte besos por todo el cuerpo, "regalos de la casa", se ríe.


End file.
